The Surprises but at Least Nothing Goes Wrong
by Kuramas Luver
Summary: Sequel to Friends' reunion gone wrong  Kurama and Angel are still together and a surprise comes up that kinda gets them in trouble with Hiei
1. Kids, Kids, and more Kids

**Part 1- Kids, kids, and even more kids**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho even though I wish I did. Angel is my character and also the other characters that show up in the story that aren't from the show are mine too.**

"What's with all these kids," I screamed. I had five kids running circles around me crying. David, Kevin, Faith, Sara, and Philip wanted their parents. Kurama and I offered everyone a day away from the kids and they took it without hesitation. But with the Spirit Detective Gang being very busy with their cases and also having a family on top of it, they kind of deserved it. All the guys have 2 year olds and they were all rowdy. Kurama and I really hadn't been thinking of having kids. Anna kept asking me if I was going to but I kept blowing her off. I was 21 years old and I didn't want kids. I had enough trouble with babysitting. I felt sorry for everyone except for Hiei and Botan. Well, maybe Botan alittle. They had twin girls

Kurama walked into the room with lunch for everyone and made them all sit down to eat. The children seemed to listen to him better than me. Both Kurama and I sat on the couch and watch the kids eat their lunch quitely. Kurama grabbed my hand and smiled. Then he started to frown.

"Angel are you alright, you pale," he asked.

"I have a small upset stomach," I said. "But I have to stay here and help you. I can't just leave you here by yourself with 5 kids. That's just not fair."

"You should have told me you weren't feeling well. You need to go to bed hunny, I can handle it."

"Okay," I said as I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I must have stood up too fast because I started to feel dizzy and light-headed and started to fall. Kurama caught me just before I fell onto the couch.

"Hey, don't stand up so fast," Kurama said.

I pushed him off of me. I was acting like I hadn't been sick before. "I'm fine, okay. I'm going to bed. If they get to much to handle just come and get me okay." I turned around and walked off. As I left Kurama turned his head to the side and stared. _Her aura is starting to change, why?_

I woke up with my stomach in knots and feeling like I was going to get sick. I threw the covers off me and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. _What the hell is wrong with me? It's not that time of month yet. Maybe I'm just hungry. _I walked out of my bedroom and to the kitchen.

"Your up early," Kurama said coming around the corner.

"I don't feel well," I stated. Then I thought alittle bit. "Really, its morning already. But I went to bed in the middle of the afternoon."

"I think you need to see the doctor," Kurama replied. "Now."

"But...I don't want too," I said making a little baby face.

"Your going whether you like it or not," Kurama shouted out. I knew he was worried but it scared me a little. He grabbed my hand and drug me out of the kitchen and right to the doctor.

"I'm what?" I screamed at the doctor. I made Kurama stay out in the waiting room. "I can't be. No way. I didn't plan this. This is so wrong. My brother is going to kill me. Kurama will be happy though. Are you positive that I am?"

"Yes, I'm hundred percent positive. Your two weeks pregnant," the doctor said. I turned around and walked out the door. In the waiting room Kurama was pacing nervously around in circles. When he saw me he smiled.

"Tell me, what's going on," he said.

"Are you sure you really want to know," I asked.

"Your my wife, of course I want to know. What ever it is, we'll get through it."

"I'm two weeks pregnant," I said staring at him. I was waiting for him to fall over in shock.

"YOUR WHAT?" he said taking a double take of what I had just said almost if he needed to hear the words again to make sure he heard me correctly.

"I said the same thing."

"Hiei's going to kill me, he's really going to kill me this time," Kurama kept mumbling to himself as we walked out of the office.

I grabbed his hand and tried to reassure him. "You'll be fine. I bet he already knows." I knew it was going to be ruff when Hiei got a hold of Kurama. Even I wasn't ready to face him yet.

"How the hell can you be so fucking careless," Hiei screamed at me. He had me backed up in a corner in the hallway. Kurama and I had told everyone at dinner that night. Everyone was excited for us except for my brother just like we had expected. He already had known from the first day I had conceived but he waited for me to go to the doctor to make sure his senses weren't lying to him. And when he heard the truth at dinner he almost choked. And I knew that he wasn't going to accept that I was pregnant.

"Do you think we planned this," I yelled back. "Do you think I wanted this? Why do you think that everytime Kurama brought up the subject of children I would always change the subject? Why can't you realize that I can take care of myself and I'm not a child anymore? Im 21 and I'm married for Gods sake. You don't trust your best friend, do you? He takes care of me."

"It's not him I'm worried about, its all these demons we face. I don't want you to get abducted while your pregnant. That would be the worst thing for you. And I trust Kurama with my life, so yes I trust him. It's I just worry about your safety that's all. I just dislike anybody who touches my little sisters. You might not know this but Yukina got the same talking that you just got. And I am extremely happy for you."

"Positive," I asked raising my left eyebrow alittle.

"Yes, now go before I change my mind about not ringing that kitsune's neck."

"Thank you," I said with joy and gave him a hug. I ran in the direction of mine and Kuramas room to tell him the news.


	2. Having Kids is No Joke

**Part 2- Having kids is no joke!**

**Disclaimer: See chappy 1 cause I am to lazy to type out another one**

-:: 3 months later ::-

"Another doctors visit, I'll be glad when this is all over," I said. Kurama had decided to come along with me this time. He was so nervous. My brother was still a little edgy about the pregnancy but he was trying to work through it with Kurama without upsetting me. As we walked into the doctors office, Kurama went stiff.

"Would you calm down already, I'm the one who should be nervous, not you. I'm the one carrying the child."

"What if I'm not a good parent? I don't know the first thing on parenting," Kurama stated.

"Hunny, you'll be fine. Hell look at Hiei, hes doing it, and trust me I never imagined Hiei with children."

"I guess your right," Kurama said snickering alittle. We grabbed hands and walked into the doctor's office together.

"Okay, that was some news I didn't expect," I said. Kurama didn't say a word. He had a smile and worry look on his face. The doctor told me that I was carrying twins. When the doctor told us, my mouth fell open and Kurama almost fell out of his chair. For the rest of the night and as I told the others Kurama didn't say a single word to anyone. All he could do was smile.

-:: 5 months later ::-

_Damn it. When is this misery ever going to end. If Kurama ever touches me again, I will kill him. And if he turns into Yoko, I'll kill him too._

Kurama looked at me and raised one of his eyebrows. Sometimes I wondered if he knew exactly what I was saying. He shook his head and smiled. My temper started to rise so I decided it was time to get away from him for awhile. We had had to many fights in the last very months because of my hormones being out of whack. I tried to get up off the couch but I couldn't. Kurama looked over at me and stood up and stretched out a hand for me to grab.

"Go away," I said. He shook his head again and left his hand out for me to grab. I started to cry like a little baby for no reason at all. "I'm stuck on the couch and I can't get up. I am so freaking useless."

"No your not. If I had any sense you would be in bed like the doctor told you to and not walking around."

I tried to get up again and fell back into the couch. Then I felt something contract in my stomach and it hurt like hell. _Crap what the hell is going on now?_ I started to hold my stomach and crying even more. Then I felt something run down my leg. _OH CRAP!_

"Kurama help me up please," I said.

"Not a few seconds earlier you wanted me to go away."

This time there was no saving him from my wrath. I grabbed him by the collar of this shirt and brought him down so I could stare see his ears. I put my mouth close to his ear and yelled. "I'm going into labor you freaking dumbass."

"Oh," he said and just stood infront of me staring.

"So am I going to sit here and have the kids on the couch or you going to help me up and get me Spirit World," I yelled at him to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah," he laughed and made a portal. Within two minutes I was in Spirit World getting prept in the hospital wing.

Something had to be going wrong because the nurses never allowed Kurama in the room with me and they wouldn't tell me why.

"Why can't Kurama be in the room with me," I asked one of the nurses. She smiled at me and kept working. Another Contraction hit me and I screamed. _Whats going on?_ I started to hyperventilate and it wasn't looking good.

"Angel, calm down now, I don't want to have to knock you out," Koenma said. "Your not getting enough oxygen and it's not helping the boys. Their heart rates are dropping and its getting very dangerous. Please calm down if you don't I will ask Kurama if its alright to do a C-section and I know you don't want that."

"You wouldn't dare," I said crying. "Please just help them."

Kurama was out in the wait room. He knew there was something wrong and he wanted to help. Everytime I screamed, Kurama jumped and the guys were laughing at him in the corner of the waiting room. "Would you guys shut the hell up, can't you sense that there is something wrong?" Hiei knew there was something going on and he was just trying to lighten the mood.

"Kurama, shit your ass down. Shes in pain and its making her panic. If she would just calm down everything would be going fine," Hiei stated and stared at the room. "You know how to help her out so do it."

_Angel, you need to breathe._

_ You try and have a child let alone two you bastard. There is something wrong._

_ You just need to breathe sweetheart. Just breathe in and out, just like I'm doing now._

_ Kurama, I am and nothing is working._

_ Angel just breathe, for the babies, for you, and for me. Just breathe._

I tried to settle myself down but nothing was working. The pain was just too much. But I didn't want to lose my little ones. I pushed the pain away back in my brain and started to concentrate on my heart beat. It finally started to slow down and the nurses were staring at me with pride.

"Good job," one of the nurses said. "Now its time for you to push."

Six hours later the nurse was waking everyone up to tell them it was over. Kurama looked over the nurses shoulder at my the room. The nurse nodded and Kurama jumped up and ran to the room. He opened the door and gasped. I wasn't moving. I heard him and tried to look at him but groaned alittle.

"I'm still alive, don't worry," I said and closed my eyes again. He walked around to my other side to see two bundles of blankets. He picked up the nearest one and cuddled it. "We've got twin boys. He was the first. He's extremely quite. He almost gave us a scared because he didn't want to cry. Your naming them, I've had too much excitement for awhile."

"How about Matthew Ryan," he said with a smile.

"Fine with me," I said. Kurama put Matthew down and picked up the second one. "He decided in the middle of coming out that he wanted to stay. The little guy got stuck. He is extremely stubborn."

"Just like his mother," Kurama stated back. "How about we call him Mikhail Shuichi."

"Sounds perfect," I replied. Kurama put his arm around me and the boys. He kissed my forehead and thanked me quietly as I fell asleep with my new family.

-::3 years later::-

"Kurama," I yelled. "Come get these twins. Their poking my stomach again."

Kurama walked into the living room laughing. "Come on you two, leave your mothers' stomach alone."

"Mommy's having a baby, we want to see," Matthew said doing a dance.

"You have to wait," Kurama said picking Matthew up. I looked at Kurama and smiled. I had promised myself that after the twins were born I wasn't going to have anymore children. But 3 years later, I was pregnant again. I couldn't say no to Kurama. Right after I had found out I was pregnant, Anna sent me a letter in the mail telling me that she had a little girl named Cassandra and everything was going great.

The last couple of years had been hits and misses with the Spirit Detective Gang. The guys really didn't have time to go on missions and it was kind of upsetting Koenma. We tried to explain that we had families to look afterwords. He tried to understand but he didn't have anyone to replace us yet and demons were starting to get bored and causing mischief.

We had all been teaching the children tricks on how to control their demon/spiritual energy. For everyones small age, they were quite powerful and packed a powerful punch.

When the final day came for my last child to be born, the kids were really excited to get to finally meet their new brother or sister. Kurama was his usual calm. He had already been through it once and now that I knew what to expect I was calm and not making myself sick like the last time.

A couple hours later we welcomed a new baby girl named Cierra Marie into the family.

"She looks just like you," Kurama said. "Shes got your brown hair, bright red eyes, and the beautiful baby face I can't seem to keep my hands off of."

"Kurama stop it," I laughed. "The boys are laughing." But I had vengeance on them. "Have I told you two that you look exactly like your handsome father."

"Mom," the boys said together. We looked at eachother and smiled.

-::1 year later::-

"Come on everyone, into the picture," Koenma said fixing the camera up. "Matthew please go and sit on your fathers lap."

Everyone was together for a picture. Koenma wanted something to hang up of all of us so he could remember all the times we had together in the future. He had convinced everyone to take a picture, down to even Hiei came.

Koenma now has the picture in his office above his seat. Everyone has a copied of this picture. In each household of the Spirit Detective gang, the picture had been put in a frame with the same two words. OUR FAMILY

**Okay so that is the end of this story...sorry so short but this one only seemed to need two chapters. I am currently working on the sequel to this one and is going to be the last one in the series. **


End file.
